Hanging pots, such as pots for containing plants and flowers, are frequently provided with hangers by means of which the pots may be hung for better effect. The typical hanging pot has three holes equally spaced around its perimeter. The hanger usually consists of three strands of wire, having their upper ends joined to a hook. The lower ends of the wires are simply threaded through the holes and twisted around to secure them in position.
Hangers of this kind are in very wide use and have proved entirely satisfactory for the purpose. However, the practice in the industry for assembling the pots and hangers usually involves considerable manual labour, performing the task of connecting the three wires to each pot. As labour costs increase, the cost of this manual labour becomes a significant factor.
In addition to the expense of manual labour, it is found that in some cases the attachment of the hanger to the pot simply by manually twisting the wire around, does not always result in a hanger in which all three pieces of wire are of equal length. Consequently the pot may hang somewhat lop-sided, or one piece of wire may require re-adjustment.
For all of the these reasons it is therefore desirable to provide a pot hanger wherein the requirement for manual labour in attaching it to a pot is reduced to a minimum, and furthermore in which the possibility of unequal attachment of the hanger to the pot is substantially eliminated.